intolorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Windows L
Windows L ist ein Betriebssystem des Entwicklers Microsoft. Es wurde am 3.4.2015 präsentiert und erschien am 14.10.2016. Ein Jahr vorher erschien die Technical Preview. Windows L ist der Nachfolger von Windows 10. Neuerungen Es behält das aus Windows 10 bekannte Startmenü, hat aber eine überarbeitete Form. Nun ist der Desktop kommplet im Flat-Design. Anstatt den Programmicons hat man nun Kacheln auf dem Desktop. Die rechte Spalte des Startmenüs zeigt häufig benutzte Programme/Apps an. Unterhalb dieses Menüs befindet sich eine kleine Leiste, welche den belegten und freien Speicherplatzt anzeigt. Der Rechner hat nun eine Anruffunktion für Video oder Sprachanrufe. Vor installiert ist außerdem das aus Windows 7 bekannte, aber ab Windows 8 entfernte Media Center. Bei der Uhrzeit wird nicht darunter das Datum angezeigt, dies lässt sich aber in den Einstellungen ändern. Neu ist die Rückkehr von Laufwerk A: und Laufwerk B:. Auch Neu ist die Möglichkeit, mehrere Desktop enzurichten. Ein Grund bei Microsoft dafür waren die Großen Kacheln auf dem Desktop. Entfernte Funktionen Wieder entfernt hat man die Wetter-App, diese ist aber kostenlose im Windows-Store installierbar. Auch fehlt die Möglichkeit, die Icons (Hier nun Kacheln) auf dem Bildschirm (Desktop) zu verkleinern. Ebenso die fehlende Anzeige des Datums, das lässt sich in den Einstellungen aber korrigieren. Verfügbarkeit Der Preis der Vollversion wird 330 $ betragen. In der EU wird der Preis 259,99 € betragen. Die Technical-Preview wird kostenlos sein. Ankündigung "Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for something fresh. Something new. Welcome to "Windows L". Windows L will be the successor to Windows 10. Let's see us the pearl of times. If you run the installer from the CD, you will first greeted with the Comfortable and beautiful logo. Now: We come from the USA, speak English, we install the times on Disk A and our system name is "Windows L". My password is test times and an email address that windows_l@live.com Had The color scheme we'll stick to the standard. Now we are with "Please wait, are L Windows is installed" welcomed. This does not take long ... OH, ALREADY DONE? ... Now there is "L Windows is now available for them," Very little space on the home screen. Now that we are. This is Windows L applause! Instead of the familiar icons that we even still had in Windows 10, we now use at the desktop tiles. Well no date is shown below the time by default, but this can change in the settings. The Start menu has something Revision. 2 columns again. In the left we find the username and user picture, including the settings, including the games and including the Downloads. In the second, the right column we find the most utilized most apps. A Pre-installed game this time Chuzzle. Steam and Visual Studio are also preinstalled. The calendar is an app that is already installed. Well, this is a standard Moderate calendar and replaced it a bit with the date in the clock. Since we use the Technical Preview here, we have to put up with the misery that is not displayed the month. Now to the Latter thing before we bring this announcement to an end. The computer not only has a calculator function, but also a call feature. Here you can choose between video calls and voice calls. A couple facts about Windows L: $ 330 will cost the pearl. In the euro zone, one finds a price of € 259.99. I hope they like Windows L." (Dt:"Meine Damen und Herren. Es ist Zeit für etwas Frisches. Etwas Neues. Begrüßen sie "Windows L". Windows L wird der Nachfolger von Windows 10 sein. Gucken wir uns die Perle mal an. Startet man den Installer von der CD aus, wird man erstmal mit dem Wunderschönem Logo begrüsst. Nun: Wir kommen aus der USA, sprechen Englisch, installieren wir das mal auf Datenträger A und unser Systemname lautet "Windows L". Mein Passwort lautet mal Test und eine Email-Adresse, die Wäre windows_l@live.com Bei dem Farbschema bleiben wir mal beim Standard. Nun werden wir mit "Bitte warten sie, währen Windows L installiert wird" begrüßt. Das dauert nicht lange...OH, SCHON FERTIG?...Nun steht dort "Windows L steht nun für sie bereit" Sehr wenig Platz auf dem Startbildschirm. Nun, da währen wir. Das ist Windows L applaus! Anstatt den altbekannten Icons, welche wir sogar noch bei Windows 10 hatten, nutzen wir nun auch bei dem Desktop Kacheln. Nun wird unter der Uhrzeit standardmässig kein Datum mehr angezeigt, was sich in den Einstellungen aber Ändern lässt. Das Startmenü wurde etwas Überarbeitet. 2 Spalten wieder mal. In der Linken finden wir den Nutzernamen und Nutzerbild, darunter die Einstellungen, darunter die Spiele und darunter die Downloads. In der Zweiten, der rechten Spalte finden wir die Meist genutztesten Apps. Ein Vorinstalliertes Spiel ist diesmal Chuzzle. Steam und Visual Studio sind ebenfalls vorinstalliert. Der Kalender ist eine App welche bereits vorinstalliert ist. Nun ja, dieser ist ein Standardmässiger Kalender und ersetzt ein Bisschen das mit dem Datum bei der Uhrzeit. Da wir hier die Technical Preview nutzen, müssen wir uns mit der Misere abfinden, das nicht der Monat angezeigt wird. Nun zur Letzen Sache, bevor wir diese Ankündigung zuende bringen. Der Rechner hat nicht nur eine Rechner Funktion, sondern auch eine Anruf-Funktion. Hier kann man sich zwischen Videoanrufen und Sprachanrufen entscheiden. Ein Paar Fakten zu Windows L: 330 $ wird die Perle kosten. In der Eurozone findet man einen Preis von 259,99 €. Ich hoffe, ihnen gefällt Windows L." Galerie WinLogo.png Taskleiste.png Startmenü.png Kalender.png Calculator.png Desktop (15).PNG Desktop (13).PNG Desktop (12).PNG Desktop (11).PNG Desktop (8).PNG Desktop (7).PNG Desktop (6).PNG Desktop (5).PNG Desktop (4).PNG Desktop (3).PNG Desktop (2).PNG Desktop (1).PNG Desktop2.PNG Desktop.PNG Kategorie:Windows